Trivial Young Love
by harry potter gossip girl
Summary: This story follows the love of Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, and many of their friends and fellow students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The course of true love never did run smooth...
1. Chapter One: Harry's Predicament

**Trivial Young Love**

**A/N: This takes place during Harry's 6th year. As you will see as you read, this fan fiction is mostly romance, with little or no action. If you're a hopeless romantic like myself, then keep reading! I hope you like it, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: All of J.K. Rowling's creations are hers, and only hers. I wouldn't have it any other way!**

**Chapter One: Harry's Predicament**

"Oh dear! Professor Flitwick??" exclaimed Ron in a silly high-pitched voice, obviously imitating his friend Hermione Granger, "Will I get full credit for question 43? I'm not sure I wrote enough…only 4 pages!!"

"Ron, you're impossible!" Hermione huffed, "I'm going to bed…I still have 347 pages of Hogwarts, A History left!"

Hermione turned on her heel and made her way up the staircase to the Girl's dormitory.

"You're reading it AGAIN?" Ron yelled after Hermione, "Harry…she's gone mad! Of course that's nothing new…HARRY!"

Ron waved his hand in front of his friend's face, trying to get his attention.

"Sorry mate, err…exams today really wore me out," Harry improvised, "I'm gonna go to bed…g'night." Harry started up the stairs with many vivid thought on his mind. None of them, however, constituted tiredness.

After Harry brushed his teeth, washed his face, and tried to comb his unmanageable jet-black hair, he pulled back the silk duvet and climbed in to bed. As Harry pulled the thick velvet curtains around the four-poster canopied bed, he wished he could get thoughts of the past afternoon out of his head.

_Harry had finished his last final and went to take a walk by the lake, in hope that the giant squid would be lolling on its back along the cool blue waters. Hermione and Ron were still inside finishing the test, and Harry was eager to get out of the building on such a warm spring day. _

_As Harry looked toward his favorite lakeside tree, he saw the familiar elbow-length fiery red hair. _

"_Ginny!" Harry yelled, happy to have someone to share the beautiful weather with. He noticed a ray of sun shining down on her, bathing her in light. She reminded him of an angel, floating down from heaven._

"_Hey Harry!" Ginny yelled back, "Come sit with me!" _

_Ginny admired Harry's tall stature and chiseled features as he walked closer. She had adored him since she was a first year, never being able to admit her feelings to him, in fear that he would never see her as any more than his best friend's little sister. Up until last year, Ginny would blush and run away in Harry's presence. This year, however, she had become bolder, and she was becoming quite good friends with him. However, Ginny was terrified of admitting her true feelings to Harry, because she thought that a friendship was better than nothing._

_Harry walked over and sat down. Ginny started to tell Harry about her History of Magic final, and she was fuming about the difficulty of the exam._

"_History of Magic! Who needs that class anyway!?" Ginny exclaimed, exasperated. "Professor Bins…in his class I always seem to want to..."_

"_Fall asleep?" Harry finished the sentence for her._

"_Exactly!" Ginny said, and laughed in her sweet, innocent way, making her warm brown eyes twinkle as bright as her smile._

_For the first time in his life, Harry began to see Ginny as more than just his best friend's little sister. He looked into her eyes, and she looked into his. Ginny's smile fell off her face as she got caught up in the emerald green of his eyes, noticing how close she was to Harry. She inhaled the clean smell of him, and wished so badly that he would lean in and kiss her. As if answering her thoughts, Harry leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Sparks surged through both their bodies, and Harry drew Ginny closer. He knew what he was doing was wrong, yet it felt so right. To Harry, Ginny seemed to fit perfectly in his arms, as if they were two pieces of a puzzle._

_He was worried when Ginny pulled away, was something wrong?_

"_We can't tell Ron about this…" Ginny said, a worried look in her beautiful eyes, "We can't tell anyone about this!"_

_What would Ron do if he found out Ginny had been kissing his best friend? What would her friends do? Ginny was not ready for everyone's reactions, ironically, as she had been wishing for this moment for years. Maybe Ginny had never truly believed her dream would come true._

"_I promise" Harry swore to her._

_Ginny leaned in for another kiss, and pulled back quickly._

"_What is it Ginny?" Harry asked_

"_Ron and Hermione! They're coming!" Ginny whispered out of the side of her mouth, "Act natural…and don't say anything!"_

_Harry leaned against the tree trunk and tried to look innocent as Ron and Hermione came closer._

"_Potions was impossible!" Ron exclaimed, "Snape is awful!"_

"_I agree…I'm very worried about my clarity drought…it looked more red than orange…" Hermione said, an anxious expression on her face._

"_Hermione…a small indiscretion is the least of your problems, with the way Snape is out to get Gryffindor!" Ron informed her, "Did you see the expression on his face when Neville Longbottom's potion turned green and started melting the cauldron?"_

"_I suppose so…" Hermione said worriedly. "Harry…how do you think you did?"_

"_I…err…have to go…meet…someone…library…" Harry muttered as he backed away from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "See you later!"_

"_Why is Harry acting so strange?" Hermione asked, then shrugged. "Oh well, he'll probably tell us later. Anyway, about question 67…"_

_Hermione's voice faded away as Harry walked quickly toward the tall front doors of Hogwarts. He swept his hand along the weathered wood of the door and said "codswallop". The door swing open and Harry's eyes started to adjust to the dim light of the Great Hall. Just as he started off towards the Gryffindor Common room to think things over, he heard a girls voice._

"_Harry!!" Cho Chang, a beautiful Ravenclaw, yelled. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

"_Hey, Cho." Harry said, the guilt starting to set in. What would Cho, _his girlfriend, _do if she knew he had been kissing another girl? What if someone had seen_

_"So Harry, are we still on for Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Cho said breathily, looking at him from under her full black lashes._

"_Um…yeah." Harry said, feeling guiltier than he had ever felt in his life._

"_Great! So it's still a date!" Cho exclaimed, all smiles. "I have to go meet some friends, see you tomorrow!"_

_Yeah…bye" Harry muttered._

_She blew a flirtatious kiss to Harry as she walked towards the front doors of Hogwarts, and Harry watched his girlfriend's retreating back as he heaved a sigh. What was he going to do?_

**A/N: I know Harry and Cho didn't actually work out in the 5th book, therefore they would probably not be together in the 6th book, but I wanted to use well-known characters for the first chapter.**

_Which beautiful girl is right for Harry? What will he do? What mysterious romances do Ron and Hermione's futures hold?_ Review and tell me what you want to read! 


	2. Chapter Two: A Love Uncovered

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. Feedback is really important to me, and I was really happy that everyone seemed to like my story so far. Also- to those of you who put me on your alert and favorites lists, thank you v. much. This is my first fanfiction, and I was honored that people actually thought me a good enough author to be worthy of their consistent reading. Also, a v. v. big thank you to my beta reader kmk! Love, puffs**

**Chapter Two: A Love Uncovered**

Harry awoke on Saturday morning, the sun shining brightly through the crack in the curtains around his bed. For a few sleepy minutes Harry was expecting a carefree, normal breakfast in the Great Hall. Then realization dawned on Harry, and reality hit him like a brick. All the complicated events of the past afternoon came rushing back to him, and as he got dressed he felt a mounting feeling of worry that seemed to be lodged in his chest, refusing to go away. There were many questions running through his mind…Would Hermione and Ron find out about the kiss he and Ginny had shared by the lake? Would _Cho_ find out about it? One thing he knew for sure…the day ahead was going to be complicated, and he was not just talking about the Quidditch match he had against Slytherin later that day.

As Harry walked into the Great Hall a cloud of people surrounded him, wishing him good luck. Angelina fluttered around him, giving him last minute tips for the game and hassling him to eat a big pre-game breakfast. Finally Harry made it to his seat, and sank down miserably in between Ron and Hermione. They appeared to be on bad terms, as they each were working hard to ignore the other.

"Harry, will you please tell Ron to pass the marmalade?" Hermione said to Harry in a sweet voice, obviously trying to keep her temper down.

"Okay," Harry replied sullenly, before turning to Ron and saying, "Mate, she wants to marmalade."

"Harry," Ron said cautiously, apparently struggling to control his fiery temper as well,

"Will you please ask THAT ARROGANT B…err, _Hermione_, if she wants strawberry or orange jam?"

At this point Hermione appeared to have lost the battle against her temper. She leaned over Harry and proceeded to yell at Ron, accusing him of being "big-headed", "stubborn", and, as Hermione eloquently put it, "_SO_ full of it!"

Harry began to tune their angry voices out, looking down the Gryffindor table. As soon as he saw that deep red hair, his heart skipped a beat and his stomach flip-flopped. So many things were running through Harry's mind that he didn't know what feeling was what. However, there was one thing that he was sure of, that had occupied his dreams and his thoughts since the last afternoon.

Harry knew what he had to do about his situation, but that didn't make him feel any better about having to do it.

All of a sudden Harry realized that the Great Hall had gone quiet. He had been so submersed in his thoughts that he hadn't realized Dumbledore stand up at the head of the staff table, and all of the jumbled voices in the Great Hall die, in awe of their great headmaster.

With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore cleared the golden plates from all the tables, and began to speak.

"As all of you are no doubt aware," Dumbledore began in his soft, patient voice, looking over all of the Hogwarts students through his half moon spectacles. "today is the final Quidditch match of the season, played between the house teams of Gryffindor and Slytherin. I hope to see all of you there on the Quidditch Pitch at half past the 9. Good luck to both the house teams, and let it be a brilliant game!"

Maybe Harry's glasses needed to be cleaned, but he could have sworn that Dumbledore had looked over to the Gryffindor house table, just a _fraction_ of an inch, and gave a hint of a smile. Maybe Dumbledore favored his own house when it came to Quidditch after all!

There was a great scraping of chairs as all the students headed towards the Quidditch Pitch to get good seats. Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, heading in the other direction, taking the shortcut to the Quidditch locker room.

Harry strode out a side door onto the Hogwarts grounds. He was wrapped up in thoughts of Ginny and Cho, and didn't hear the faint whisper at first.

"Harry!" the voice called cautiously, "Over here!"

Harry apprehensively headed over to the tree, where the whisper seemed to be coming from. As he rounded to the other side of the large oak, hand on his wand, he was relieved to see that the source of the voice was Ginny.

Ginny's large brown eyes looked so comforting in the morning sun, Harry forgot about his apprehension to be with Ginny. Whenever he was with her, it seemed, all of his bad thoughts and emotions melted away. Ginny just made everything all right again. Why did he never feel this way with Cho?

"Harry," Ginny started "I wanted to wish you good luck for the Quidditch match today, and give you this."

Ginny kissed Harry softly, and he wrapped his arms around her. Everything about her was intoxicating, and he never wanted to let her go. It appeared that Ginny had also succumbed to the perfection of the moment, and she melted in Harry's arms. Suddenly, they heard a shrill scream behind them.

Harry and Ginny broke apart as if they had been electrocuted and they both whipped around.

"HARRY???" The voice apparently belonged to Cho. "What…you…GINNY WEASELY??…date…AHH!…hate…you…"

Cho was stumbling backwards, blinded by her tears. She finally turned around and started to run away. Harry started to run after her, even though he did not know what he could possibly say to make this situation any better. Just as he was about to sprint and catch up to Cho, Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Let her go." Ginny said, "Trust me, if you talk to her now it will only make things worse."

"I guess…" Harry said despondently "I just didn't want Cho to find out about us like this."

"Oh, so we're an 'us' now?" Ginny teased, a playful smile spreading across her lips.

"Is that what you want?" Harry asked, brushing a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"Oh course it's what I want…" Ginny whispered, taken aback. "It's all I could ever want."

"So then I guess we're an us." Harry said softly, wanting to hold Ginny in his arms forever.

"Harry, you're going to be late for your Quidditch game!" Ginny said worriedly.

"Mmmm…so?" Harry said, looking in to her eyes.

"Harry!" Ginny laughed, and gave him a little shove, "You have to go!"

"Fine…." Harry said, and started walking backwards, giving her a grin. Finally he waved goodbye and took off in a run towards the Quidditch pitch.

**A/N: I feel like this chapter isn't really completed for some reason, but that leaves more room for events in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you liked/didn't like about this chapter.**

_What will Cho do to get revenge on Harry? Will Ginny and Harry stay together? And keep reading, romantic interests for Hermione and Ron are on the way! _


End file.
